Green Mother VR Edition
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Butch is a single father raising a nine year old daughter and he makes a promise to Brandy that one day she'll have a new mother and Butch is hiding the fact that he's a retired rock star and something else, Butch meets a mysterious woman named Buttercup in the park maybe Brandy's new mother is closer than they think
1. Mysterious Woman

What's up guys Ruffboy here and I want to say thank you for giving my story a try and for those who've read the original I hope you like the remake and enjoy the chapter and story and review with questions and even send in OCs to make them a part of the story I would love to put them in the story just Private message me the oc and I can promise that they'll be in the next chapter and review if you're a Ruffian and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

I have an old pocket watch in my hand that my Dad gave to me and I look up at the most important person in my life my daughter Brandy who's sleeping in my bed and I'm standing near the window looking at the moon remembering the day that Brandy was born

(Flashback)

Its after she gave birth (A/N for those who read the original know who the the mother is but for those who didn't I'm not going to spoil it for you guys) we're looking at the baby "Butch I don't want it." she said as she looked at her "what! Why?" I asked "because I just don't it's just some stupid thing that I have to take care of and spend money on." she explained

I shake my head at her then the nurse walks in "excuse me but we're going to put it up for adoption." she said to the nurse the nurse nodded and took the baby and walked out I start walking out "Butch where are you going?" she asked "to get my daughter." I said

"Butch if you leave then we done." she said I shake my head at her and left and I find the nurse "excuse me but I'm going to be taking care of her." I said the nurse smiled and gave me the baby "alright then what's her name?" she asked "Brandy." I said I hear little giggles I looked down and see the baby smiling "yup definitely Brandy." I said smiling

(End of Flashback)

I smirked yup it was the best day of my life but she has no mother I grab a chair and I sit down next to a sleeping Brandy I smile then I rub her head "one day Brandy one day." I said then I kissed the top of her head she smiles in her sleep I smile too and I sit there and eventually passed out in the chair

"Daddy wake up!" I open my eyes meeting Brandy's light green ones I smile "alright alright I'm up." I said chuckling then we eat breakfast "hey Brandy how we go to the park today." I suggested Brandy smiled "yes!" she said excited I chuckled then we leave I get my guitar and we go to the park and I sit on the bench watching Brandy play on the playground

Then a woman walks up to me "um is this seat taken?" she asked I looked up and I see a woman with like green eyes and raven black hair wearing a green T-Shirt that says RowdyRuff Boys with black skinny jeans that go to the below her knee with green converse oh she's a fan i shake my head "nope you can sit here." I said I move over making room for her she sits down

I lean back on the bench with my guitar on my lap I guess she saw it "you play guitar?" she asked I looked at my guitar "yeah I used to in my band but retired." I said "oh what band?" she asked I point to her shirt "that was my band lead guitarist with my friends Bass and Beat." I said she looks down at her shirt

"so your Butch then." she said I nodded "and you are?" I asked "Buttercup." she said I put my hand out she shakes it "nice to meet you." I said "so tell me a little bit about yourself." I said she looked at me funny "why?" she asked "you seem like a interesting woman." I said she looked at me "I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you first." she said

I chuckled "alright." I said I got an idea I start playing the guitar

Introducing me by Nick Jonas

Butch:

I'm good at wasting time,

I think lyrics need to rhyme,

And you're not asking,

But I'm trying to wake up

I eat cheese,

But only on pizza, please

And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla

Otherwise it smells like feet to me.

And I, I really like it

When the moon looks like a toenail

And I love it when you say my na-a-ame

If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you ask for it.

I'm trying to do my best, to impress

But its easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

and my heart,

Well you asked for it.

For your perusing

At times confusing,

Slightly amusing,

Introducing me

do-do do-do-do-do-do

do-do do-do-do-do-do

la-la-la-da la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-da

I never trust a dog to watch my food

And I like to use the word "dude" as a noun or an adverb or an adjective

And I, I've never really been into cars

I like really cool guitars and superheroes

And checks with lots of zeros on them

I love the sound of violence and making someone smi-i-ile

I sang and Buttercup smiles and fixes her hair I smile back

If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you asked for it.

I'm trying to do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

My heart,

Well you asked for it.

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Possibly amusing,

Introducing Me.

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to

So be careful when you ask next ti-i-i-ime.

So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you asked for it.

I'm trying do my best to impress

But its easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

My heart,

Well you asked for it.

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Hopefully amusing,

Introducing Me.

do-do do-do-do-do-do

do-do do-do-do-do-do

do-do-do-do

Introducing me

I finished singing I put my guitar down "is that enough for you miss smarty?" I asked joking she giggled "yes it was." she said "alright then." she started

(after awhile)

"and that's the basics about me." she said I nodded "well thank you that was good to know." I said sincere she nodded "and thank you for the song." she said I chuckled "your welcome." I said I looked behind her and I see a man trying to take Brandy and a little boy "Hey!" I shouted then I stand up Buttercup looks over and gets angry "Hey!" she shouted I make my my chain come out of my hand and Buttercup grabs him with an ice water whip

And we both drag him over to us I jump up over a branch and I pull making him hang "what do you think you're doing?" Buttercup asked angry the man was frightened and looked like he would shit himself any minute "if you try and touch my son again I'll chop your balls off." Buttercup threatened "and I won't hesitate to do the same." I threatened I let him go he face plants and starts running

Brandy runs over and hugs me "thanks daddy." she said she said I smile "I'll always protect you." I said I look over to Buttercup "see you next time." I said smiling she smiles back and nods then walks over to me and writes her number on my hand "there now I know we'll meet again soon." she said the she walks off with her son I smile

I know for a fact that we're going to be seeing each other sooner than we think I go over and grab my guitar and I walk drive home with Brandy asleep in the back with my guitar I look at her and smile the I get home and I put her in her bed I see that she looks scared and I smile "don't worry Brandy I'm here." I said then she smiles in her sleep "thank you daddy." she said in her sleep

I chuckled "your welcome kiddo." I said then I walk out of the room

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this remake and good night everybody


	2. Reunion

(Butch's P.O.V)

It's the next morning and cooking breakfast in the kitchen then Brandy walks in "good morning kiddo." I said smiling she back "good morning daddy." she said then I set the table and after a while we finished breakfast "alright get ready Vinyl should be here in a few minutes to take you and Becky to the park." I said I finished washing the dishes

Then the door bell rings I walk over and open the door and there's Vinyl and Becky "hey cuz." Vinyl said we hugged "good to see you two." I said I kneel down "how are you doing kiddo?" I asked "good I grew an inch." she said excited I smiled I mess up her hair "that's good to hear." I said I stand back up

Then Brandy walks down "ready?" Vinyl asked Brandy nodded and they left I thought for a second and I walk down to the garage and found my old motorcycle I smiled put on my helmet and drove out and onto the road I hear something beeping I looked down and see a timer I stand up and I jump onto the car next to me I hold on

Then I stand up and someone jump onto the car I looked at him and I don't know him then there's a news chopper starts filming

(Brandy's P.O.V)

We're in the car and the radio stops "we're here live where two men are fighting on top of a moving car." the reporter said I roll my eyes "the music got intercepted for that." I said annoyed then we see a car with two men on top "wait dad." I looked and saw dad fighting on top of a car

(Butch's P.O.V)

He doesn't say anything and just charges at me I block his attack I do a sweep kick and he falls over and spring up then I do a round house kick then he trips me and my head is off of the car I see that the window is open I kick him in the nuts and I swing into the car and over a child and I swing up and I kick him in the making him fall off of the car and tumbling off onto the road

And I sit on top of the car then it pulls over and another car pulls over then the driver gets out of the car "what the fuck?" she said then I see who it is "wait Butterfly." I said then I hop off of the car and hugged Butterfly I chuckled we separate "how's my little sister?" I asked "she's doing fine." she said "Butterfly what's going on wait Butch!" I look over and see Bass "Bass hey man." I said "Daddy!" I looked over and see Brandy

"hey Brandy." Butterfly said "auntie Butterfly uncle Bass." Brandy said she runs over and hugs Butterfly and Bass "Vinyl!" Butterfly said then they hug "it's good to see this family reunion." I joked Bass chuckled then we fist bump "hey Bass where are you guys going?" I asked "we actually were coming to visit you." Bass said I looked at them "my house is in the opposite direction you're going." I said

Soon enough Vinyl left with Becky, Brandy, and Bella while Butterfly and Bass drive me home soon enough we get to the house "do you know who that guy you were fighting is?" Butterfly asked i shake my head "no never seen him till now." I said "alright you guys can settle down and put your stuff in the guest room and I'll be going to the park." I said

I start to walk out "hey Butch, Bass and I are coming with you." Butterfly said I nodded seeing since she's just going to come no matter what I say we get to the park and I lay under a tree and relax "hey Butch." I look up and see Buttercup "hey BC." I said then I lay back down "BC?" she questioned "it's easier than saying Buttercup." I said she nodded

"so what're you doing here?" she asked "just came to relax." I said "mind if I join you?" she asked I shake my head "sure." I said then she lays down next to me we lay there in silence "hey BC." I said "yeah?" she asked "do you want to go out for lunch with me?" I asked "like a date?" she asked I nodded "yeah." I said she thought for a second "sure let's go." she said then we get up and walk to the nearest restaurant and we get a table

(time skip to after the date)

We're walking in the park "we should do this again sometime." Buttercup said I nodded "yeah we should I had fun." I said "yeah me too." she said smiling then we go lay under a tree then Buttercup does the most unexpected thing she kisses me and I enjoy it and after awhile we just lay there together with her head on my shoulder

"BC would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked she smiled "I would love to." she said then she pecks me on the lips and we just keep laying there relaxing

(1 year later)

Buttercup and I have been dating for an entire year now and we're going to go on an anniversary date I'm getting ready I see the ring on the dressed I smiled since I'm going to propose to her at some point during the night after a while I finished getting ready and Buttercup and I go out to eat

"you look nice dad." I turned around and see Brandy I smiled "thanks kiddo and you look tired." I said I chuckled then I pick her up and I put her in bed and as I was walking her back to her room she fell asleep on my shoulder I smiled and I walked out of the room and I close the door and I grab the ring from my room and I get into my car and go and pick up Buttercup

(after the date)

We're walking in the park during the night holding hands "another successful date I'm always sad when they end." she said I smiled knowing this was my time to propose "maybe this one doesn't have to end." I said she looked at me confused "what do you mean?" she asked

I get on one knee and I pull out the ring "this past year has been the best time of my life and I want to you Buttercup will you marry me?" I asked she starts crying and nodded "yes I will." she said I smiled and I put the ring on her finger and we kiss then we separate and hug "this is just the beginning BC." I said she nodded "the beginning of a great new life together." she said smiling

(5 years later)

I'm in my training room I pull out my chain with a spear at the end since I have the powers of steel and wind I can made swords and teleport and many other things "alright Training Mortal Kombat." I said "starting Mortal Kombat." the computer said then Sub-Zero from mortal kombat appears "don't just stand there fight!" he shouted then I get ready then we charge at each other

(Brandy's P.O.V)

"don't worry about my dad I'm sure that he's going to like you Brandon." I assured him "alright." he said then we get into the house and Mom is on the couch laying there watching T.V she sees us "hey Brandy who's that?" he asked "my boyfriend Brandon this is my mom." I introduced them Blake does a small nod

"does your father know?" she asked "no but I'll tell him where is he?" I asked "in the training room." Mom said then she goes back to watching t.v then Brandon and I start making our way to the training room "hey Brandy have you seen my air soft gun who's this?" Blake asked "this is my boyfriend Brandon this is my brother Blake and its in the living room." I said Blake walks past us and into the living room

We finally get to the doors of the training room and I open them and we walk through and we look out of the glass and there's dad fighting someone he throws his spears into his knees making him fall to his knees then he throws his spear into his head then pulls pulling his head off then

he moves and retracts the spear from his head then makes a throwing knife and throws it his head bounces off the wall then gets impaled back the knife and gets stuck in the wall "Fatality." the computer said I smiled he starts walking this way and gets a towel and wipes his face and sees me "what's up kiddo?" he asked "dad I want you to meet my boyfriend Brandon." I said

He looks at him "I don't like him but if he makes you happy then I'm fine with it." dad said then he kisses the top of my dad and walks out "see I told you that it would be fine." I said

(Butch's P.O.V)

I walk out of the training room and I get a phone call "hello?" I answered "hey Butch long time no see." Beck said "hey Beck what's up." I said "nothing but I wanted to know if you wanted to preform at a concert with Beat, Bass, and Breeze again for old time sake?" he asked me I smiled "yeah sure that would be fun when?" I asked "tomorrow at the usual concert place." he said then he hung up

I smiled it'll be good to see Breeze and Beat again then I started going upstairs and I get into the living room and I dodge one of Blake's bullets "you want to play that game." I challenged he smirked "bring it on old man." he said I smiled and I ran after him

(the next day)

We're backstage with Bass,Butterfly, and Bella "Butch! Bass!" we turned and see Beat and Breeze "hey guys." Breeze hugged both me and Bass we smiled "it's good to see you guys again and just in time we're on." Bass said "this is going to be boring." Blake said "don't worry you'll be in for a surprise." I said then we walk on stage and get into position the music starts

Determinate from Lemonade Mouth

Breeze:

Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head, this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friend's about

Breeze sang then Bass and Beat point to me I do a back hand spring into a coin drop just as Breeze is about to sing

I, I wanna cry, I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

and get inside, It isn't right,

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Hate, to feel this way and waste a day

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Butch:

It's Butch and I'm heaven sent, use it like a veteran

Renegade lemonade, use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather 'cause they're feeling the adrenaline

Stop, now hurry up and let us in, knock

'Cause we coming to your house

And people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they in it for the bill', you just in it for the thrill

Get down now, I ain't playin' around, put your feet up on the ground

And make that sound like

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

D-D-Dance floor

Determinate

Breeze finished singing we take a bow the crowd cheers then we get into position for the next song

(Brandy's P.O.V)

We cheered "wow I didn't know that Dad could rap so fast or rap at all." Blake said I nodded "well I've seen him fight so I know he's good at something." I said "Brandy is that you?" I turned around and saw my best friends Brianna and Bee

Homies drop the Bass by Brother Blake

Butch:

I'm wide awake, I'm on my feet

Another night with no sleep

So we march to the beat

"hey Brianna what're you doing here?" I asked "my parents are performing my dad is performing right now and my mom is up next after my dad." she said "and my mom is performing." Bee said "who's your dad?" I asked Brianna we look on stage

Prepare, attack, we will

Never look back; dropping

Bombs on the heads of those

Dad sang then he runs and jumps on top of Bass' back and does a backflip off of his back and Beat slides under his legs and does a front flip

Who fight back

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

"he's the one that just slid but what're you doing here?" she asked "my dad is performing right now he's the one that did a back flip." I said "so our dads know each other." she said I nodded " I guess so." I said

When my homies unite

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

Homies drop the bass!

Can you hear the sound

That's bringing you down,

Got the whole damn town

Out looking around

Cause something profound is

Coming inbound, I'm feeling

It now, it's time to surround

Prepare, attack, we will

Never look back; dropping

Bombs on the heads of those

Who fight back

Dad and Bass hand off Beat's foot to each other then Bass smashes Beat's foot onto the ground and Bass,Breeze,and Dad run and Bass slides under Beat, Breeze dives over him and Dad does a side flip over all three of them

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

I don't really care

Dad does a cartwheel into a back flip and kicks the air to the beat

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

(Can you feel me tonight?

Then they get into a line being side by side then they start bowing and Dad does a back flip and Bass pushes him and he goes over Beat and Breeze and they put their on their foreheads as if they were covering their eyes from the sun

We cheered "yay dad!" we shouted then Beat and Breeze walk off stage "nice job dad." Brianna said he nods "thanks Bri." he said "nice job Beat." we turned and see two women "Brute,Blitz." Aunt Butterfly said angry "Butterfly." they both said "so how's Butch and Bass." Brute and Blitz asked "they're preforming." Breeze said glaring at Brute and Blitz

"whoa what's going on?" I asked "I don't know." Brianna said Bee shakes her head


	3. Secret Revealed

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Brandy walks up to me "mom do you know what's going on?" she asked I shrugged

"alright Bass let's do this!" I hear Butch shout we look on stage

Thank you by MKTO

Butch:

Yo, this one right here is for all the drop-out-of-schoolers

The future cougars. The Mary Jane abusers

The ones that chose to be losers

for all the Misfit Kids and total outcasts RRB

This one's for you role models

Bass:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Thank you for feeding us years of lies

Thank you for the wars you left us to fight

Thank you for the world you ruined overnight

Butch:

But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine

Thank you for the world you broke

Like yolk and it ain't no joke

So cold and there ain't no coat

Just me, my friends, my folks

And we gonna do what we like

Bass:

So raise that bird up high

And when they ask you why

Just stand there laugh and smile

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Bass sang Butch whistles and two surf boards come falling down Bass and Butch catch them nod at each other and jump into the crowd and the surf boards and start singing

Butch:

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Bass:Thank you)

Bass:

Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound."

Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down

Cause when I break through I'ma use them to reach the clouds

We ain't comin' down (Butch:Come on). We ain't comin' down (Butch:Hey)

Look, ma, I finally made it

This world is too damn jaded

Butch:

My life is just like Vegas

Go big, go home get faded

Been a prob since '92

Can't shut me down curfew

And them girls I'll take a few

Bass:

Do what I wanna do

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, don't tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Butch:

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Na na na na (hey)

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Thank you)

Bass:

Thank you from the bottom of my heart

From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart

I say

I say, "Thank you."

Yeah, yeah

Then they jump onto the stage and start stomping and fist pumping

Butch:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Bass:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

(Butch:Thank you)

Na na na na (Butch:hey)

Butch:

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Bass:Thank you)

Bass:

Yo if you don't like what they tell you to do, don't do it

If you don't want to be who they want you to be, screw it

It's your world, it's your life and they ruined it

Role models, tune in, turn up, drop out

They finished then they start doing head spins and high five everytime they go around then they grab each others arm stopping then Bass does a front flip still holding onto Butch's arm then Butch does a back flip and they start walking to us

(Butch's P.O.V)

We start walking over to our families then ten vampires show up I groan and freeze the crowd and the cameras "Bass you go make sure that everyone is safe and tell Butterfly to come to me." I said he nodded and ran I close my eyes and my eyes shoot open and my eyes look like crimson red cat eyes and my fangs come out

I get into a battle stance they charge at me I blocked on attack and I grab his fist and I break his arm then I grab him and I smash my foot onto his leg breaking his leg then I throw him then another one charges at me I throw my spear and it lands in his head

I jump and I retract my spear so I go flying towards him and I use him as a skate board and I go past the curtain and I smash his body into the wall then another one charges at me I use the guy I knocked out as a shield and his fist goes through his body then Butterfly runs over to me

"Butch what's going on?" she asked "I don't know they appeared out of no where and attacked me." I said Butterfly closes her eyes her eyes shoot open and they look like mine and her fangs come out one charges at me but Butterfly grabs his neck and crushes it making his body and head fall onto the ground we turned and looked at the remaining ones and we we charge at them

(after a while)

There's one left I throw my spear and it goes into his head I pull and his head comes off and starts coming towards me I retract my spear so it's not in his head he head bounces off of the wall I throw a throwing knife at it sticking it to the wall

"nice work Butch." I turned around and see Brick and Blossom "Brick what's going on why are you here?" I asked "we need you, your kingdom needs you to come back and be king." he said "no remember like my dad I lost that day and I was lucky enough to get Butterfly and leave." I said "but Butch your uncle is making the kingdom worse." Blossom said "first off buts are for pooping and second the strongest vampire is king which is not me." I said

"ok Butch that's disgusting." Blossom said I chuckled for a second "it's just something my dad would tell me." I said then I walk out out of the place and I just walk to a cliff that only Butterfly and I know about I look down at the pocket watch my dad gave me "I'll be back when the big hand reaches here." I repeated and I point at the twelve repeating my father's last words

I smiled then the wind starts blowing then everything around me just stops I look around and see leaves still in the air I look at the ground confused "Butch." I hear I turned around and see my dad (A/N yes this next part is from The Lion King) standing in the air

"Butch you've forgotten me." he said I shake my head "no how could I." I said "you've forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me look inside yourself Butch you're more than you've become you must take your place on the throne." he said "how can I go back I'm not who I used to be?" I asked

"remember who you are you're my son and the one true king of the vampire kingdom remember who you are." he said as he starts to fade away "no don't leave me father." I said "remember." he said then he faded away "don't leave me." I said then the world starts moving again "looks like I have to face my past." I said to no one "I've been running from it for so long." I said

Then something hits me on the back of the head I turn around and see my old friend Rafiki who likes to carry a stick "ow geez what was that for?" I asked "it doesn't matter it's in the past." he said then he walks up to me "yeah but it still hurts." I said "ah the past can hurt but the way I see it you either run from it or learn from it." he said then he tries to hit me with the stick I duck

"you see now what're you going to do?" he asked "first I'm gonna take your stick." I said then I grab his stick and throw it "hey no not the stick!" he said then I start running "hey where are you going?" he asked "I'm going back!" I started then I start running to the Vampire Kingdom

(Butterfly's P.O.V)

"you guys find him?" Buttercup asked we shake our heads "But we'll keep looking." Blossom said "you won't find him here." we look and see Rafiki walking towards us "the king has returned." he said "I don't believe it he's gone back." I said "gone back where?" Buttercup asked and we see that Rafiki is gone "what's going on here? Who's the money?!" she shouted

"he's gone back to challenge Scar." I said "who's got a scar?" Beat asked "no no no its our uncle." I said "the monkey is your uncle." Bass asked "no Butch has gone back to challenge Scar to take his place as king." I explained "oh." everyone said

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm running and eventually I get back to the kingdom and I step on a dead plant "this place used to be so full of life." I thought to my self I keep walking and I jump onto a roof and I look over the castle walls "hey Butch wait up!" I turned around and see everyone "hey guys what're you doing here?" I asked "we're gonna fight your uncle for this." Bass said looking out

"yup this is mine and Butterfly's home." I said "well if it's important to you and Butterfly then we're with you to the end." he said everyone nodded "alright then here's the plan." I started


End file.
